Life's Too Short(Generator RexDisney's Frozen Song Parody)
by oddsawesome
Summary: Rex and Cesar have been falling out for way too long. The time has come to set things right. But will both brothers be able to hear each other out? In this parody, we see how Cesar tries to convince Rex to come back to Providence with him, after their relationship has gone downhill since the show. Expressed in song, both brothers express how they feel mentally.


**Okay, so the idea of this was to make it seem like Rex and Cesar are trying to sort out their faults with each other, just like Elsa and Anna did in the early version of the film. If you've ever heard Life's Too Short, the frozen outtake song, then just imagine the same music playing in the background except with Rex and Cesar's voices singing the slightly changed lyrics, if possible, play the instrumental version of the song to get a better idea. Generator Rex and Frozen are not my own. Generator Rex belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action studios, and Frozen belongs to Walt Disney's studios. Life's too short is written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and Robert Lopez.**

**Cesar **_"I _came_ all this way today, to give us a fresh start, but now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart."_

**Rex**_ "I'm so glad you like it bro, cuz this is the real me! You have no idea how great it feels to be free!"_

**Cesar **_"we've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right,"_

**Rex **_"And forget who's wrong!"_

**Both **_"okay!"_

**Rex "**_why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court!"_

**Both **"_Cause life's too short!"_

**Rex **_"to always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know"_

**Both **"life's_ too short"_

**Rex **_"To never let you see who I am, the king of technology and Nanites"_

**Cesar**_ "Woah ho ho!"_

**Both **"I_ never understood, but now I do, life's too short, to miss out on a brother like you!"_

[Music Break]

**Cesar **_"So you'll come back to Providence then, right?"_

**Rex **_(laughs) "Back?"_

**Cesar **_"To cure the EVO'S? Their all over the place! No one can get in or out!"_

**Rex **_(looks dumbfounded) "Oh…."_

**Cesar **_"Soooo…."_

**Rex **_(laughs) "I don't believe you!"_

**Cesar **_"What?! I just assumed you would have to-"_

**Rex **_"Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!"_

**Cesar**_ "It does! It's just like it was except for we'll be best friends!"_

**Rex **_"So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage!"_

**Cesar**_ "Woah! Woah! Don't get upset, let's get back on the same page!"_

**Rex **_"Gee, thanks for coming out to see the place, and showing off your mastery of science and grace! Okay! Run down the road, spill my secrets, make a full report!" (Pushes Cesar out the door) "Bye, bye!"_

**Cesar**_ "Wait!"_

**Rex** "_Cause' life's too short!"_

**Cesar **_"There it is! The door you like to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell and now you're back in the same place! Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who, is not a hundred percent, convinced the worldwide cure was you!"_

**Rex **_"You can think whatever you want, cause' I don't care! You're the fool who trusted a stranger!"_

**Cesar **_"That is so unfair!"_

**Both **_"I swear! I'm through with taking with your unshaking brotherly support!" "HAH! Life's too short!"_

**Cesar **_"To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me!"_

**Rex **_(hands over ears) "La, la, lalala, laaaaa!"_

**Both **_"Life's too short!"_

**Rex **_"To listen to a reckless fool, who only see's the things he only wants to see!"_

**Cesar **_"You don't know!"_

**Rex **_"You have no idea-"_

**Both **_"What I've been through! Because of you!"_

"_Life's too short to waste another minute!"_

"_Life's too short to even have you in it!"  
"Life's too short!"_

**Cesar **_"I've been so wrong about you!"_

**Rex **_"YOU?! You've been so wrong about EVERYTHING!"_

**Cesar **_"Maybe you are like Black Knight!"_

**Rex **_"I am NOT like Black Knight!"_

**What do you think? Too cheesy? The dumbest idea ever made? Or does it fit Cesar's and Rex's personality? Let me know in the review section! :)**


End file.
